What Kreacher saw
by Hamsterlover6
Summary: An afternoon with the black family from Kreachers perspective
The house elf staggered up the steep, musty staircase balancing a tea tray laden with the black family china. Kreacher looked up at the stuffed house elf heads, "very honourable " he muttered and took a long sniff. The house elf came to the top of the stairs and set the tea tray down on the ground. Carefully Kreacher opened the door slightly and peered in. "It would never be right to disturb the family at the wrong time" the house elf thought to himself. Kreacher observed that now was not a good time to bring the tea in.

" I have never been so disappointed in any member of my family even Andromeda and she insists in seeing that mudblood Tonks." Thundered Walburga Black. Kreacher realised this was aimed at her son Sirius. "I suppose it was not your fault you were sorted into Gryffindor, it is the sorting hat who choose your house," Mrs Black continued seething with rage. "But now you are hanging around with the most unsuitable friends, I thought even you would have the decency to make some nice pureblood friends if possible from a good family." Walburga paused readying herself for battle drawing back her shoulders and drawing a deep breath. "And the posters, why cover your walls with photos of muggle girls, they can't even move Sirius." "You know what?" Sirius replied "I am out of here, I hate you all and I hate this dank, dirty house". From his crack in the door Kreacher observed the oldest son of the black family stand." Kreacher quickly stepped back. Just as Kreacher had got out of the way, the door was flung open and the tall dark figure of Sirius stormed out.

"Come in Kreacher" said Orion Black wearily "I see you have bought tea." "Yes master, I have tea" Kreacher mumbled grabbing the tea tray. Kreacher shuffled forward bent double over the heavy tea tray. "Set it on the table" said Walburga still sulking. Kreacher placed the cups and biscuits on the table. Feeling the teapot Kreacher realised that the tea had almost cooled. "Where is Regulus today" Mr Black inquired nervously noticing his wife's fraying temper. "Regulus is studying in his room for the exams as Sirius should be." Walburga Black replied and sniffed. "Milk in first Kreacher" Mrs Black snapped at the unfortunate house elf. "Yes mistress". Kreacher grovelled. "Actually" Walburga said "Go and get Regulus a break will help him take a break from studying." "Yes mistress" Kreacher shuffled out off the room.

Kreacher knocked lightly on the door of the bedroom of Regulus Black. A muffled voice answered "come in". Kreacher opened the door and entered, Regulus Black reflected his role as model son in his room which was decorated with Slytherin banners and posters. The favoured son was hunched over a copy of ancient runes: medium. Regulus looked up to see who had entered his room, he acknowledged the house elf with the same way he might acknowledge an inferior first year. "Oh, it you Kreacher, what do you want." "Mistress Black, has sent for you". "Can't she see I am studying" Regulus answered impatiently. "Mistress Black thinks you need a break, Mistress Black and Master Black are in the drawing room." Regulus sighed and got to his feet, "very well Kreacher you may go down stairs."

Kreacher scampered down the stairs to his cupboard. The cupboard was unappealing with ragged blankets and cobwebs clinging with dead flies but to Kreacher it was home. Kreacher rearranged the blankets and then went to start making dinner.

Cooking was always a problem for Kreacher because of the meanness of the Black family. Walburga Black was never a generous person and that stretched to her own family, looking in the cupboard Kreacher saw that he would have to make a lavish dinner from two eggs, a pheasant riddled with lice and bullets and a wonky carrot. Kreacher began to pull feathers from the rancid bird and brushed of the maggots, now that he could see the bird Kreacher saw it would be a tough bird by the end. After much thought Kreacher decided to boil the pheasant.

Kreacher dragged a three legged stool from the corner and clambered on top to boil the kettle. Out of the corner of his eye Kreacher could see the black family cat, a lice ridden scrawny thing which was only kept to rid the house of its many mice and rats. "Nasty, nasty beast" Kreacher muttered spitting in the direction of the wretched mess of fur, skin and bones.

In the hallway Kreacher saw Sirius drag his trunk down the stairs. "Tell my mother and father they can find me at the potter family's, if they can bring themselves to enter the home of someone normal." Sirius laughed sarcastically. "You're actually going Master Sirius then" Kreacher said in awe. " Yes Kreacher I am out of this dump forever, tell my family I am never coming back.

Kreacher returned to the dinner and wondered how he was going to pass Sirius message on to the already furious Blacks. Then with a sigh he returned to his cooking.


End file.
